Smoke and Glass Keyboards
by Demicat
Summary: Darkest Night is finally back for its second season but what this! CB's fired half the bull pen and guess which weirdo he's hired as replacement? Slash - Tony/Lee, Henry/GW.
1. Chapter 1 Bad Luck, Why's it always me

Disclaimer – I own nothing sadly...

* * *

Chapter 1 - Bad Luck, Why's it always me!

I mean do I ooze pick on me or something, but wait I'm getting ahead of myself aren't I? Well you see all my troubles started when I escaped from Walker's prison, I'd just managed to sneak home to my library and I sighed slumping in my chair.

Only to jump right back up and flinch when someone behind me cleared their throat I pivoted on one heel slowly expecting either Skulker or Walker behind me, instead it was Clockwork.

"Uh... Hello Clockwork, uh... how can I help you" I said nervously, I'd never had much to do with him before, what with how I was pretty strict with myself about solving my own mistakes, although that was probably why he was here. When Danny tried to trash the Quantum Keyboard, it probably fixed itself and then was found by someone who's probably right now causing mayhem or worse...

"I know what you're thinking but thankfully your wrong, they've not brung chaos yet, it's in good hands, for now" I sighed relieved "But that's not to say it can't still cause trouble" frowned Clockwork as he suddenly grabbed a hold of my sleeve dragging me away of my home as he flew through the ghost zone.

Finally after about ten minutes flying he stopped in front of a slightly triangular, somewhat foggy-looking portal.

"They're somewhere through this portal it connects to a parallel world and it's a lot different than the one you are use to, for one the ghosts there are unseen by most and are generally bound to the place they died. That's why I want you to take what I say very seriously, only reveal that you're a ghost unless it's necessary or to someone who needs to know that means live like a human and wait, the man who has the Keyboard will come to you" Clockwork said before violently pushing me through the portal.

See what I mean about being picked on.

* * *

CB was walking through the empty set all was silent, but this time next week the studio would be a flurry of activity.

Frankly that wasn't what he was worried about; it was Tony Foster and any new trouble he'd end up in this year.

Speaking of strange wizards, CB looked into rafters to place of the portal that had caused everything,

"Could've sworn I sore a flash of green light..." his mumbled musing was cut short as said portal opened dropping a girlishly screaming someone down on top of him.

* * *

I squealed as I fell through the portal, thankfully something or someone cushioned my fall.

"Uh... sorry" I said picking myself off of the large angry black man whom I just squished into the concrete.

"I should think so" he growled standing up, suddenly he grabbed the front of my scarf and held me aloft my feet dangling uselessly above the ground "who are you and what are you doing here" he practically snarled at me, safe to say I was near on shitting myself, if that was possible.

"Um uh... G... g..." _Think of a human name, think of a human name!_ I thought desperately,

"Uh... George Watts, mister scary guy" _mister scary guy I hope he isn't insulted by that!_ I mentally flinched,

"Like you can talk pointy ears, and call me CB" he scoffed, dropping me.

"Ouch!" I said rubbing my skinned elbow,

"Why do you bleed green" asked CB, _Oh damn I'd forgotten about that!_

* * *

Although not Slash yet it'll get there I hope I haven't written Slash before this but my ideas seem good so far... – D.C.


	2. Chapter 2 House Hunt! Beware!

Hi again, aren't you people lucky chapter 2 is here!

No smut quite yet I'm working up to it!

You know what I have to say I kind of like write through GW he's such a cute little dork – D.C.

* * *

Chapter 2 – House Hunt! Beware!

"So I guess I'll have to give you a job, what are you talents" CB said leaning back in the chair, we had since removed to his office after I'd explained that I was a Ghost from another world, strange he wasn't mush surprised.

"Uh I'm a fair descent poet and horror writer" I said wondering what he meant by talents,

"Hum... you ever written a TV script before?" CB asked,

"Uh no, but I writ a play once, is there a difference?" I countered,

"No, but you'll get the idea after week working in the bullpen" CB smirked now that worried me,

"Wait, I'm assuming I'll be working in some sort of writers' room, but why do you call it the bullpen?" I asked nervously,

"You'll see but if you're in this world you'll have to go find some accommodation because you're not haunting my set when I'm not around" CB scowled.

* * *

All in all rest of my first week in this world was uneventful CB had given me $140 dollars ("consider it two thirds of your first pay check in advance, you'll need it if you going to find a place to stay") and too right he was, I spent the rest of that day and the next three, going from realtor to realtor perusing any flat or apartment that caught my eye, _basically the super-cheap ones that still came with running water!_

Blending was hard, for the ears I was wearing a hat, the teeth on the other hand, I'd kind of forgotten how creepy they were but was rudely awakened to it when the second realtor ran screaming from the room, _note to self don't smile or open mouth too wide_.

* * *

In the evening on Wednesday, I gave up and was walking through an older slightly rundown street when I spotted a rare and used book store; I decided to brose the shelves for a bit.

As walked in the tiny bell on the door rang and a small old Asian woman with a top knot and a dress that made me think of Asian travel adds, who was stacking shelves, looked up and scowled,

"Unless you here 'bout upstairs flat, store closed young man!" she said, hands on tiny hips and squinty eyes narrowed, _upstairs flat? Maybe..._

"Oh uh is it for rent?" I asked, at that the little lady's whole demeanour changed.

"Yes, yes, for rent, for rent! Ninety dollar a week, running water, furnished, two room ah... studio flat they call" she said all in a rush as she practically dragged me up the stairs at the back of the shop, unlocking the door at the top of the third flight of the stairs, she went on "only one door, you come and go though shop, two keys"

Looking around I realised she meant two rooms literally, it was just a main room with a dingy but clean little bathroom tucked around the corner, she shut the door that revealed a little half-wall behind which the kitchenette stood, the rest of the space was what I assumed she meant by 'furnished' two walls were lined with built in book shelves the other between them lined with leaded windows, but the focus of the room was certainly the Gigantic wooden four-poster bed, a really beautiful fancy thing, but I could tell it was only still here because there was no way to move it without cutting it up into pieces.

"How much did you say the rent was again?" I smiled,

"Ninety for week" she said obviously confused at my smile,

"I'll take it!" _It was perfect!_

* * *

I spent a next four days, using the rest of the money CB had given me to buy clothes, _can't wear the same thing every day!_

And trying to find bed clothes for a bed the size of an Olympic swimming pool, _what an ordeal that was!_

But finally everything was done; I was settled and tomorrow was my first day of work, I decided to out for a drink.

* * *

I have a poll in my profile asking what sort of wound GW should as the reason of him being dead.

Well that all folks – D.C.


	3. Chapter 3 Interruptions

I own nothing and I just realised I'd forgotten the disclaimer,

I'm getting impatient for Henry to met GW – D.C.

* * *

Chapter 3 – Interruptions

It was five in the evening on Sunday, sunset was twenty minutes ago and normally Tony would be halfway through his day, but as he'd come off a plane six hours ago and had work again tomorrow he was allowed to sleep-in or he should be but jetlag wouldn't let him.

But that didn't mean he had to get up, all he wanted was to feel the warmth of Lee's arms around him as they lay in bed.

Too bad it didn't last; his phone rang, he sat up and answered it, as Lee rolled over in his sleep.

"I swear if it's you Kevin I'm going to get Amy to beat the stuffing out of you!" he whispered angrily into the device,

"Well aren't we lucky it's not Kevin then" Henry chuckled, Tony could hear city sounds in the background that meant he was out on the town, what in hell was Henry doing calling him when hunting?

"Hi Henry, god forbid I get some sleep, what do you want" Tony said yawning,

"Well, you and Lee have been gone for two months and I thought you may want to go out for drinks later" Henry said "I invited Amy and Jack", Crap she don't take rejection from no one she'd hunt him down and make him come or else... his sleep deprived brain wouldn't let him go there, but well, she'd hurt him at any rate.

"Oh well I guess so..." It was then that Lee groaned and woke, "Lee, Henry's rang; he invited us for drinks with Amy later" he said as Lee yawned, rubbing the sleep from his eyes "Uhoahh... I guess so" Lee yawned, "Alright Henry we'll come but give us two hours" Tony replied after Henry said where and before he hung up,

"Why'd you tell him two hours, it shouldn't take that long to get dressed?" Lee said scratching at the growing hair on his chest, as Tony tossed the phone on the bedside table.

"Who said we were getting dressed yet" Tony smiled snaking his hand beneath the covers to slip it under the elastic of Lee boxers.

'Oh well we'd better hurry then, two hours isn't long" Lee smirked back as he rolled over pinning Tony to the bed.

Leaning up to kiss Lee, he nipped his lip answering "I couldn't agree more" as he called a bottle of grapefruit lube into his hand,

"Nice trick" Lee murmured, caressing Tony's inner thigh in a gentle but ticklish way making him twitch and giggle in a decidedly unmasculine way,

"Mmm you'll like this one more" Tony said before muttering a short spell under his breath, instantly a comforting warmth swept the room, freshening the stale chilly air and removing the heavy dryness of late winter.

"Thanks, I don't really like cold air," Lee whispered as tugged down Tony's briefs, finally tossing the offending garment off into the darkness of the room, before taking Tony into his hands.

"And you talk too much" Tony moaned yanking Lee's mouth against his with little resistance,

It was later the same second that Lee's boxers were also tossed away.

* * *

When Tony and Lee arrived at the bar Henry was minding two half-drank beers while sipping his own bottled water.

"Hey Henry, why you all alone" Tony teased lightly, easing slowly into booth with a sigh as Lee went to get drinks them,

"Amy and Jack are making a spectacle of..." Henry trailed off as both Tony and his attention's was caught by the man who'd just walked in the door, which was when Amy wandered over but went unnoticed.

"Hi Tony, hey what are you two looking at, Hello" Amy said rather too loudly near Henry's ear, he flinched but remained oblivious to her as he and Tony watched the man walk nervously up to the bar.

Tony, though outwardly frozen, his brain was in overdrive, the man whose appearance was kind of odd but not unusual on its own; dull pale skin, messy black shoulder-length hair and black goatee, glowing green bespectacled eyes, dressed in brown slacks, a purple coat and grey scarf; was outweighed by the cold dark but powerful aura surrounding him though oddly as dark as it was, it was also very calm, more of a deep lethargic, but content lake then a bright, active and angry sea.

"Hey Tony, earth to wizard man" said Amy waving her fingers in front Tony's face before violently twisting his ear, she got no reaction so she relented and sat back to drink her beer.

"Henry you got any idea what he is" Tony whispered slowly to Henry trying to appear normal if anyone heard him,

"No, I have not felt an aura similar before, you?" Henry blinked out of his own reverie as he answered,

"I'm not... I don't know, but it feels slightly familiar but I can't pin down..." Tony suddenly sat back as if surprised than smirked at Henry, "There's only one thing for it, go talk to him" Tony said, his was tone serious, but as he still smirking teasingly, Henry was unsure which to go by.

"Okay" Henry said and nodded, though if to Tony or to himself he wasn't sure which.

* * *

I had just sat down in a booth near the back of the bar when he came over; I'd noticed he and another man starring at me when I walked in, though hadn't thought much about it beyond why someone who looked like him could possibly be staring at me, but obviously it wasn't my imagination as he come over and sat down across from me in the booth.

"Hello, I'm Henry, may I ask your name" the handsome young man said and if I wasn't mistaken smiled?

"Gh... George, can I help you" I replied, nervous all of the sudden,

"George I have to ask, you have a decidedly... interesting aura" he said and I'd be lying if I said it didn't sound flirty? Why would he be flirting with me... wait a minute, I mentally shook my mind back to his words 'interesting aura'? Crap and I thought was getting good at hiding that I was a ghost.

I looked more closely at him and once past his appearance and outward demeanour noticed he wasn't quite human himself, uh?

"I uh I could say the same about you" I said outwardly fanning teasing, as I clammed up and fidgeted.

* * *

Amy and Tony were leaning over the back of the booth seat trying to eavesdrop on Henry's conversation with the dude, both of whom seemed to be flirting.

"What are you guys starring at" Lee said loudly suddenly into Tony's now quite sore ear scaring the crap out of him and Amy,

"What the hell!" Amy hissed clutching her chest as she slid down in the seat,

"What are you too starring at?" Lee replied sitting next to Tony,

"Henry's flirting with some weirdo" "He's talking to a guy with a weird aura" Amy and Tony said both at once,

"And that's unusual because?" Lee beckoned with his hands,

"I don't... it's not... Ohh... you're talking to Tony" Amy said, before shutting up,

"He has a funny dark aura" Tony shrugged nonchalantly, sipping his beer,

"Funny dark aura? Nice chose in words nimrod what are you six?" Amy snorted also sipping her beer,

"Least I don't wear sesame street bras" Tony retaliated as Amy scoffed, coughed and choked on her beer as it came out her nose, (A/N: I did that once with scotch, not fun, burns nose)

"Tony you can't talk, you have a fetish for fruit lube" Lee snorted, blushing into his beer,

"Fruit loops...? Wait lube, T-M-fucking-I!" Amy squealed gagging.

"That reminds me, I'll have to hit the net and order some more guava flavour" Tony muttered half to himself but more too gross out Amy, who nearly upchucked in her beer.

* * *

Henry and I talked for ages; it surprised me that he was so easy to talk too; I'd never really enjoyed or bothered much for being social.

Not that I was shy or anything, I considered myself fairly confident in most ways; I was just familiar being alone and was more comfortable in my own company.

Although initially wary because of his observant questions, I soon relaxed and started to really enjoy myself as we casually conversed about anything and everything, but mostly books and literature.

Though our views clashed a bit with how he preferred romance and I liked stories of a darker nature; I still managed to lose track of time, until a yawn rudely reawakened me.

"Looks like I'm boring you" Henry smirked lightly,

"No but I think that's the sign that I'd best be getting home, I'm starting a new job tomorrow" I looked to the bar clock, Shit! Two AM, we talked the night away "I mean today, Um... yeah it was real nice to meet you Henry" as I shook his hand.

"Likewise, you got a number?" he said shuffling in his pockets before handing me a small limp piece of paper with his own number; I nodded tucking it away in my coat.

"Huh? Oh... oh right a phone well not yet" I laughed embarrassed, I'd thought about getting a mobile but hadn't had enough money left for one, oh well always next week.

"Oh too bad, would have liked to see you again I enjoyed this" Henry smiled wistfully, damn I think I was starting to like him,

"Hey well I live above a book store so maybe I'll see you around sometime" I said hopefully suggestively? Before telling him the book store's address,

"Bye" we shook hands again as I left.

* * *

As Henry returned to the others, it looked like they were ready to go too,

"Hey Tony you and I better call it quits for the night, you and Amy got work tomorrow right?" Lee sighing stretching out in his place on Tony's lap,

"Yeah we do don't we?" Amy scowled "I kind of hate that you actors and most of the other crew still got two more weeks off while admin, production and everyone else prepares for the start of filming" Tony finished,

"Yep its great huh?" Lee smiled brushing lightly at at Tony's hair.

"Henry you find out anything interesting about that guy?" Tony asked finishing off the last dregs of his beer,

"Yeah I guess, his name is George and he means no harm, but he's not human not with those teeth" Henry said thinking of George's shark-like teeth.

"How so?" Lee asked as the tables attention locked on to him.

"He wasn't my kind of different, but he had sharp teeth, kind of like a shark" Henry replied deliberately vague, but he Tony nod minutely, he got the meaning.

* * *

Oh... this story's coming along nicely now isn't it? – D.C.


	4. Chapter 4 First Day

Hi again, I'm back! ... From Where? I don't know...

Nooo! I'm clearly having a bad day today! Because I wrote all this on my laptop then saved to my USB as usual but when I went to transfer it to another computer so I could post it my USB failed, I pulled it apart to fix it (don't try that at home kiddies!) I discovered it hadn't to it saved anyway so... I had start again. TnT

* * *

The next morning I awoke to the sun rising through the windows, not used to it I groaned blinking in the glare, I'd yet to buy curtains as I'd run out of money, a hundred and forty dollars only going so far.

Rolling up out of bed I stumbled over to the kitchen, I didn't have a kettle yet I settled for putting a pot of water on the stove at the lowest setting and headed into bathroom to take bath, filling it with mostly hot water, I gingerly stepped into steaming tub, it was perfect.

It had been many years since I'd last had the luxury of a really hot bath, ghosts and the ghost zone being cold by nature it was nigh on impossible to heat water for one, two was if you did manage to heat it it didn't want stay warm.

Half an hour later I got out to the sound of the bubbling pot out in the kitchen, dried myself off and looked in the mirror, my reflection was kind of misty looking but then I was an older ghost I had to have something to show for it, I was more interested in weather my bath had warmed me up a little physically, small hope the small flush I had gained would away when I stepped out into the chill winter wind anyway, but it's the thought that counts and all that.

Walking out into the flat, slipping around the bed, I started going through the clothes I'd stacked on a bookshelf, I didn't have a wardrobe yet and wasn't going to bother, not enough room in the flat for one, but also I wasn't to fussed about dragging it up the three flights of stairs with or without the advantage of ghost powers.

Finally pulling on some black jeans and a grey turtle neck sweater and my purple coat, I went back to check the mirror, combed my long hair to cover my ears, tugging and folding the collar a bit to best cover the the thick lines of scar tissue on my neck, unlike some ghosts I didn't show off my death wounds, you would know to look at me, but I'd been brave when I'd died, fought tooth and nail, ultimately in vain... but then that was a story for another time, I thought shaking myself out of my reverie.

Turning away and shuffling into the kitchen I took the steaming pot from the stove, setting it on the dish drainer, I plopped in a couple of generic tea bags, dumping in some spoons of sugar and stirring I pulled down a mug and filled it, topping it off with a drop of long-life milk from the pantry.

Sitting I sighed as I sipped my tea slowly closing my eyes as I savoured the warmth.

Finally I stood rinsing my cup I set it in the sink and grabbed my small dark leather satchel and headed out the door locking it behind me.

Thumping swiftly down the stairs I contemplated my good fortune that my new workplace CB Productions was only a ten minute flight from the flat.

Later I landed in an alley adjusting my clothes slightly as I walked around the corner and into the car park.

It was early and mostly deserted, but it surprised me that my new boss was just getting out of the only car in the lot.

"Morning Sir" said quietly, he jumped slightly and looked at me funny, before shaking his scowling head,

"Good your early, come on" and walking off towards the doors, unlocking them and entering,

An hour later CB had given me a tour of the studio, given me a talk on his company's protocol and I was now sitting in messy bullpen reading through past scripts and sides,

The bullpen was a small room crammed with four desks, three computers, a typewriter, two filing cabinets and a grotty looking coffee machine with coffee cups, papers, sides and post-it notes covering every non-moving space.

"There were five other writers but two pissed me off and got themselves fired and another quit, so now it'll be you, Frank and Anne here in the bullpen, they should turn up for work soon, you answer to the script supervisor Tina and everyone else, writers work Mondays to Saturdays, the other crew Monday to Friday, Got that?"

I nodded; the work didn't seem all that hard and I fell into the rhythm with Anne and Frank quickly, we didn't talk much, but to throw around ideas, I still managed to stun them though.

"Hey George, how do take your coffee?" Frank asked waving a spoon before my nose,

"Uh oh, I don't drink coffee" they both freeze starring at me like I'd grown another head,

"My god..." Anne breathed horrified, "What... How do you survive?" Frank finished for her, identical looks of shock, awe and horror on their faces.

"I've always just drank tea" I shrugged quietly turning back my toils; Frank looked at Anne who gave him a 'don't ask me' gesture.

* * *

It was nearly lunch went CB called Tony to his office.

"Yeah Boss?" Tony asked sitting opposite,

"I hired a new employee, a writer last week, he's a bit odd. I want you to keep an eye on him" CB frowned,

Why? What's odd about him? Other than being a writer" Tony mumbled the last bit under his breath,

"Because he fell through the portal" Tony looked at CB for confirmation that he heard right,

"Oh... that's not good, what's his name again?" CB sighed,

"George Watts" Tony sat back stunned,

"Wait him?" Tony frowned; remembering the night before,

"Him who Tony? You know him?" CB growled in a way that if he did he was doomed,

"Uh... no, not as such I just... Henry was chatting him up at a bar last night"

"Did he notice anything strange about him? Pointy ears, weird teeth..." CB questioned,

"Pointy ears? Ohm... I mean yes and no... He had a weird aura and the sharp teeth bit, but he has long hair and was wearing a hat so..." Tony shrugged scratched at the edge of his ear lobe.

"Okay, well... just keep an eye on him; when he fell through the portal he said he was a type spirit from another world" CB left out the man's green blood and that at first he'd thought 'alien' it wasn't relevant anyway.

* * *

At lunch Anne and Frank left the bullpen to raid craft services, I told them wasn't hungry which was true to an extent, I was never hungry.

"I'll bring you back something okay?" Anne insisted before darting out the door.

It was moments after that, that I noticed someone walking in, that confused me I mean I've only worked here for half a day, but even I get that the other crew seemed to avoid the bullpen like the plague, so to see a young man with an eyebrow piercing walking in throw me for a moment, so much so that for a minute I didn't realise that he looked familiar from somewhere...

"Uh hi can I help you?" I asked, _now from where do I know him... _then it hit me, the bar last night!_ He was the other guy that noticed me when I walked in!_

"Hey, George is it?" I nodded, "just wondering, what are your intentions in this world?"

"Huh? My intentions?" I looked up at him... ah! _Oh a wizard! gosh I must be blind! _"Oh uh... well that is to say... I?" _the truth moron! The truth! He'll notice it if you lie!_ "Well... to be honest I lost something of mine in this world and you see I've got to find it, it's important to me" _important that's an understatement!_

"Oh! Well uh... sorry for been blunt, but you know how it is..." _Uh...? I do? Well whatever..._

And then just as suddenly as he entered he bolted out again.

* * *

I had finished this yesterday but unusual circumstances such as my Life interfered.

So... reviews are love! –D.C.


	5. Chapter 5 A Hot Cold Night

It gets pretty hot in this chapter,

Earning its place in M, –D.C.

The rest of my week was uneventful, but that changed on the week end, Mrs. Pho the landlady and owner of the downstairs bookshop, passed management of the shop over to her daughter on weekends, her daughter would open the store at noon on Saturdays and keep it open till well after midnight.

It was seven when Henry arrived at the bookstore, I was perusing the the shelves in the back of the store when I felt a tap upon my shoulder, I was then swiftly turned around and deeply kissed, gasping I pulled back and Henry smirked at me.

"How about I take you out to dinner" Henry said pulling a book from my hands and replacing it on the self.

"Why? Neither of us need to eat" I said, as Henry stepped back examining me with hand on hip,

"You are a strange one, what are you?" he asked questioningly,

"A type of spirit" I shrugged,

"Well Mr. Spirit, how about we go dancing" he said dragging me toward the door.

It was two hours later that we returned to my home, as I stumbled up the last few stairs to the door Henry pulled along by my hand, all the while laying kisses up and down my arm and shoulder through my coat.

Reached the door I fumbled with the key; dropping it, Henry caught it easily turning it in the lock and opening the door, never stopping his barrage of kisses.

I kicked the door closed as we entered,

"Nice" Henry nodded walking through to sit upon my bed; I'd since gotten curtains, thick navy felt ones with black lace trim.

I sat down on the bed next to him and he immediately turned back to kissing me, his hands came up to pull away my scarf, I stopped him.

"I... my death wasn't pretty" I stuttered, "Death never is" he agreed and I let him pull away the scarf, my thick lines of scar tissue beared to his eyes, he merely bent down and tenderly kissed a particularly nasty welt in the shape of a fingerprint, as his hand slid lower.

My own hands were now working efficiently at the buttons of his shirt, finally sliding the fabric over his shoulders and off, I beared his lithely muscled chest to my gaze, my hands brushing through the light dusting of reddish-blonde hairs, my fingers finding his nipples.

At some point during this he'd managed to remove my coat and was now tugging at my t-shirt, I lifted my arms as he brought it over my head and threw it to the floor, I sighed leaning back into the bed, he rolled on top of me, our firm arousals rubbing together.

Henry leaned down kissing me; our tongues danced, as my hands worked at the buttons of Henry's jeans, before yanking down both jeans and underwear in hast.

Henry moaned against my mouth as I grazed his cool erection with colder fingers, my own throbbed in time.

Loosening my belt, I sliding my own pants down, I kicked them off with my shoes, Henry's slightly warmer hands caressing down my stomach and hipbone, moving round to cup my ass.

My hands moved upwards to circle and lightly pinch his nipples; he sat up a bit to retrieve the small bottle of lube from his jeans pocket, distracting me with kisses.

I felt his moist fingers touch upon and enter me, as I placed kisses upon his neck, shuddered in response.

His fingers worked and rubbed at my ring of muscle, relaxing and loosening it before withdrawing his fingers, replacing them with his tip he eased into me, we both gasped and groaned in unison.

I gasped again as his pace increased; he shifted my legs slightly, bending his knees a bit as he sat up, still thrusting into me, me pushing back against him, I tried sitting up on elbows and his hand came around to hold my hips, thrusting still faster into me, I trembled arms turning to jelly I fell back onto the bed.

Henry leaned down teeth cutting into my upper-arm and sensation over came me as we exploded in mutual need.

Minutes or hours later I sighed contentedly as he pulled out nestling into me still feeding at my arm, and then pulling away with a last lick at the tiny drop of green blood that welled from the wound.

I yawned, my eyes fluttering closed as I succumbed to slumber.

Henry panted slightly as he lay beside a sleeping GW, he felt like he'd just drank pure electricity and it was now zinging through him.

He considered that for a moment; George had admitted to being dead though he'd skirted around the details, that put him at an advantage; since he obviously knew what Henry was and had worked it out instantly when Henry first meet him if the way George sometimes looked at him was any indication, but on the other hand Henry himself knew next to nothing about George, but for vague things like 'a type of spirit'.

Henry wasn't sure what to think about that and now this revelation that even George's blood was vastly different to a normal humans, it left Henry feeling a bit out of his depth, not a feel he was at all comfortable with.

Ohh! Smut and plot/character development, you lot better be happy with this, I lost sleep over it!

In fact I want reviews! Since this story has none yet, though I know people are reading it, not many but enough that at least someone likes it and I do like criticism, so... Review People I know your there! –D.C.


	6. Chapter 6 Batman and Boxer Shorts

Huh... I'm kind of confused and... Dissatisfied and Disappointed.

This story has fast latched a hold of my heart; this is my Favourite Story of all my stories! But I checked and this story has... all of Zero Reviews, only One solitary story alert and has been viewed by a grand total of 20 people... Huh?

Am I that odd and appositionally Strange in my views that... hell I'm kind thinking of reviewing to this myself! Just to stave off the frigid Loneliness this story is receiving.

I give you an original story with characters unused before in these situations... I get nothing to show for it.

I introduce smut, far more then my naturally prudish nature should have allowed... and still I receive nothing!

There for I just don't care anymore! I'll continue writing and posting this story simply because _**I like it.**_

And because this story isn't popular, okay so Danny Phantom is popular and its fandom is HUGE, but the Smoke trilogy on the other hand... I Love the Smoke trilogy; read all three books and the Blood books before it, Tanya Huff is my favourite Authoress and I openly wish, hope and pray that she writes another story and thus makes this trilogy a into a Quartet.

And I had the thought that... if I write a story combining the two and imbued it with the feelings these two universes cause in me that I may sway even one person that previously only like DP and whom stumbled blindly into this story... will like it enough that they'll go out and buy miss Huff's books, because if she sees that people love her stories then she may thus continue them... and I won't die a slow and painfully horrible death by di-stimulation.

That's my rant over... R&R people! Feel the Love! –D.C.

* * *

When I awoke an hour after dawn, Henry was long gone.

But that was okay, we'd already planned for him to give me a tour of Vancouver and its sights on the weekend.

Smiling my good fortune at meeting him that the other day; I got up showered, dressed and headed off to work.

* * *

The next evening Tony and Lee were at Henry's place; they knocked and entered when Henry called out that the door wasn't locked, as the couple walked in to Henry's lounge, Lee at least got the surprise of his life.

He'd always assumed Henry was an oddly formal person, a flirt sure but not... so... casual, but this confused him; Henry was lying sprawled across his couch in a t-shirt and boxers, drinking bottled water and watching... watching...

"Batman... isn't that a bit childish for romance writer?" Lee said awed, he stepped forward and rubbed his eyes just to check he wasn't seeing things, he wasn't, Henry... was... really... watching... Batman.

"Why? What wrong with it?" Henry asked sitting up partially and frowning at Lee.

It was looking at the looks on Lee and Henry's faces that Tony lost in and cracked up laughing.

"What?" Henry and Lee groused.

"Ha-ha... Lee, Henry watching Batman is only the tip... no not even that, its... just an ice-cube in the ocean of strange with Henry" Henry sat back smug "Henry, don't look smug, you and your strange like for Batman, is not just a being a bodice ripper writer strangeness, its...'how can you watch something so kiddie-ish, being what you are' strange" Tony finished.

"Okay..." Lee said slowly, at the look that passed between Tony and Henry.

* * *

Sweet pointless filler humour... so kill me –D.C.


	7. Chapter 7 Memories of a times long faded

The last chapter was crap; I was off my game that day so... shit happens. –D.C.

David Cloving was a very intuitive and patient man, though his ex-wife thought he was bugfuck.

So when a large glass circular keyboard appeared out of thin air in front of him in his back yard, a normal person would freak, Dave did not he just calmly inspected the strange device and went inside to call the cops.

His college-age son Steve on the other hand was curious, too curious for his own good, stuffing the last of his blueberry toast in his gob and fetching his camera phone from his pocket; he jumped down off the porch next to the keyboard and pushed what he presumed to be the on button.

The buzzing, whirring and the whole thing starting to levitate were not what he expected and worried him.

"Master absent, initiating ecto-signature search now" a slightly robotic female voice speaking from the device as it seems to become more transparent before fading away altogether, that was far worse than bad Steve thought as a large stain spread across the front his pants.

Thankfully he got it on video.

Frank groaned face-faulting the desk in front of him, he hated writers block despised it with a passion, he had no ideas! Not one! He'd tried Lovecraft, the internet hell he'd even searched Anne's slash stash!

And he was still suck for inspiration.

"Hey George, you got any..." George shook his head in negative and Frank went back to thinking.

It an hour later when George headed out to craft services to fetch lunch, when Frank noticed that George had left one his many notebooks on the desk, that was odd George was always fiercely protective of his notebooks to the point of paranoia.

No-one would ever say that Frank Bone wasn't curious in fact his curiosity was what got him in the deepest shit, which meant his conscience didn't so much as twitch when he leaned back and scooped up George's book in his hands.

Turning it over to look at the cover, it was old fashioned with cracking yellowed pages, he presumed George had nicked it from the used props bin, something almost everyone on the crew did from time to time, Frank himself had taken a lamp with a nude lady painted on it last season.

Opening it to somewhere near the back Frank realised it was a diary smoothing the pages some he tried to decipher the date from George's sharp edged handwriting.

2nd of October 1856.

He blinked, the writing seemed to blur before his eyes.

He felt a tugging at back of his navel, as the bull pen slipped from view.

Oxford University, London, England, 2nd of October 1856.

The young man ran across the deserted grounds behind the southern lecture hall.

The frosty ground crackled under-foot, as he struggled to hold both clothing and dignity together.

His pursuers had attempted to seize him when he left the library late that night.

He thanked God he practiced hurdles in secondary school he wouldn't have escaped them without both speed and that low retaining wall.

His fear and desperation lent him wings and his own stamina helped as he practically flew over west-campus lawns.

His mind barely ticking over how they had known, he had told one except Jamie Adams, but Jamie had said he loved him, how? Why... why would his lover talk to the likes of those right-wing bastards, they would turn on him more surely than rabid wolves, no Jamie would never so much as look at that lot, they must have found some other... the letter! Jamie sent to him, it had been opened, its wax seal broken, someone must have read it!

He skidded to a halt near the road and hailed a taxi, thankfully one pulled up almost instantly.

"Gelding Court Road, Student flats, please" he panted and threw himself into the back of the open-top passenger cart.

"Right away young sir" the driver said tipping his and urging his skittish young horse out into the sparse late-night traffic.

The driver watched as he whipped his head around to see if he was being pursued,

"What all is the matter sir?" he asked encouraging the mare to go faster.

"I... I'm being followed, they... they tried to beat upon me when I left the library" he stammered,

"Hum... I've seen a few of those, young men that think that 'cause their well off they can get away with anything they want" he said and his passenger nodded.

Oh... lots happening now! I'm deeply sorry for the wait but I had to rewrite it three times before I was happy with it, then my satellite dish died a noble death by thunderstorm. -D.C.


End file.
